elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Nel Zelpher
|image = Image:1255800873813595.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = ... I really don't think you want to go there. ("Sca-ree.") |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elicoorian (humanoid) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = ALIEN LANGUAGE NOBODY WILL UNDERSTAND |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1074 (Deck 04) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Star Ocean: Till the End of Time |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://skinbrand.livejournal.com |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Wicke }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: From the Aquios library, copied for the sake of avoiding a migraine: Runological force is pure energy that is the source of all action in this world. The power of runological force can be artificially manipulated by carving patterns called runes when needed. And, by combining different runes, it is possible to control the flow of runological force so it can be converted into forms engineers desire in order to produce particular results. The phenomenon that is produced in this manner is known as 'runology'. The runes it’s talking about, and the original six allegedly bestowed to Aquaria I by the sun god Apris, are the wind, water, fire, earth, light, and darkness runes. In layman’s terms she’s an elemental witch and a healer. Normally, she can produce devastating phenomena like colossal lightning clouds, a steady rain of fire, etc. with leanings toward wind-based attacks. For the sake of toning that shit down, on the boat Nel would be able to perform simple casts (like healing, spells keeping close to her body ala whirlwinds and short-range icicles for example) but not much more. Nel is lethal with a blade (or two) in her hand, familiar with poisons, and freakishly agile. She has to be, to have dodged fire from plasma rifles and the like. Her memory... let's just not expect Nel to be forgetting anything she sees with her guard up. Strength: Weakness: Personality: The RUN-DOWN: Nel is a Medieval-esque intelligence officer--read: SPY--who not too long before getting apped has processed: * that there are other populated worlds beyond her own * that she and everyone in the universe are composed of data, supposedly "advanced AI programs" * that her universe was created for the entertainment of callous 4D beings * that her Creator is a huge asshole determined to kill everybody in the Milky Way for a handful of people knowing too much * that the gods she's been raised to have complete faith in are based on aforementioned 4D beings * killing the Creator of everything she knows * that she and everybody else are alive because the Creator fucked up when he deleted FUCKING EVERYTHING * having to go back to her world and pretend none of that holds any relevance .... Yeah. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Cliff Fittir: BFF 4 EVAAAAAAAAAAAA--''' okay not really. ALLY BUDDY COOL DUDE. yes. xhan was here. you love it. He's gone, but he left her his translator, and Nel remembers him. ;; '''Edward Elric (by Natasha): She's had an unsettling conversation with him about her home country's politics and Redd's godly reach. Other than that, despite his crass language he's respectful within reason and didn't leave her hanging when she had questions. Thinks he's all right. Herz Hessian: A sweet boy... er, man. Where she comes from, he'd be a man? Anyway. She approves of his manners and admires his willingness to work for virtually nothing on the boat. If she has anything to say about it, she'll be helping, though for different reasons entirely. Nel doesn't take vacations. Marco Devera: The first time they met, he was drunk and tactless enough to go verbally poking at the runes. Her estimation of him has raised a notch or two since he tried to help fill up the graves. Mimmi Kopanski: Forthcoming with information. Nel isn't sure how reliable this information is, and her impression right now is that the person behind the SHIP net ID is very emotional. Judgment on standby. Doesn't have her name. Protoman: Forthcoming, but within reason. She appreciates him doing the courtesy of filling her in on the tense situation during the Jennifer event. Nel will return the favor if she gets the chance. Knows him as "Blues". The Narrator/Tyler Durden: Having only conversed with Tyler, Nel already has him written off as a snarky unhelpful douchebag. Unfortunately for Jack, she only knows him as "Tyler" and completely misread the attempts on his part to talk more. Off da boat. TO BE EDITED MORE WHEN WICKE HAS HER BRAIN BACK. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Star Ocean